Jack Frost: mistress of snow
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: Jack Frost meets a mysterious girl that also has the same ability as his, she is very mysterious and doesn't speak but he is drawn to her and her magical ways, as much as he tries to befriend the mysterious girl known as winter it appears she also holds more secret to herself than Jack realizes
1. the mistress of snow

I watched from afar as the kids outside played snowball fights with everyone, it was the best time of the year for me, well it's my only year because I love snow! Oh if your wondering who I am my name is winter, I don't remember much about myself other then the man in the moon told me that I would be needed for a strong purpose in jack frost's life, I didn't know what he meant but hey, I was down for anything. I sat in a tree as my legs dangled down, watching kids throw snowballs at each other along with jack frost who was playing with them as well,

I had tan skin, icy blue eyes and long white hair pulled into pigtails, I had on a white and light blue witches dress that has no sleeves, a cape, a hat, black leggings and black boots, with gloves that were black. I gasp as I covered my mouth and giggled as I saw jack get hit by a snowball it was so funny I could stop laughing, but I did when I realized he was looking at me , everything froze like time, I had stopped as I bit my bottom lip and almost fell out of the tree when I saw him making his way to me .

I fell backward when he took a big leap, I floated and hidden behind a tree, I was hoping he wouldn't find me

"Hey ...are you ok ?"

Said a voice as I turn to see him behind me, I yelp and zoom off somewhere in the forest covering it with my snow, it happens when I get scared, i ten to cover my tracks and freeze things ,I stopped near a tree as I looked around to see if he was following me but I didn't see him.

"You don't need to run away"

Said a voice as I turn around to see him standing a foot from me as I press my back against the tree. He saw how scared I was and held up his hands

"Its ok I'm not gonna hurt you"

He said as he put down his wooden staff, I looked at it then back to him and just as our eyes met, for some reason I began to relax.

"So you're new here I'm guessing, are you a guardian?"

He asked as I just looked at him then to the snowy ground.

"Can you ...talk ?"

He asked again as I Shrugged keeping my eyes to the ground, I could talk I just didn't want to, I'm kind of shy around new people.

"Is that a yes or a no to talking?"

Shrugged

"What's your name?"

Shrugged

"Where did you come from?"

Shrugged

"Can you do anything other then shrugged your shoulders?"

I looked up him then back to the ground and shrugged. I heard a grunt from him then he sighs making me look up at him when he took a step closer I moved away from the tree that was behind me and took a step back.

"it's ok, see"

He said taking snow from the ground in his hands as he blew on it making it go into the air and snow begin to form. I only tilted my head to the side as he did it again.

"See, cool right"

He said as I looked at the ground then back to him and tried to do what he did but that failed miserably, he chuckled and took more snow in his hand and did the trick again. I was lost in the lovely white blanket of snow that fell everywhere, it was so hypnotic to me I didn't realize he was standing next to me.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

He said as I looked to him and he looked to me, I felt heat come to my cheeks as we looked at each other, I looked to the ground and shook my head trying to get rid of my blushing face. I covered my face with my hands.

"Hey, are you ok?"

he asked putting a hand on my shoulder, this made me jumped a bit as I back away quickly, I sigh deeply and turn away ready to leave.

"Please wait don't go"

I heard him say

"I don't even know your name and Even though we just met ...I wouldn't mind getting to know you"

He said as I felt bad and sigh only to take out my white staff that had a blue gem on the top. I held it up to the sky as white and blue lights shot up to the sky making him look up at the small display of fireworks. I could tell he was impressed but he's smiled faded when he looked back at me and saw me fading away as a whirlwind of snow went around me.

"No don't go please, how can I find you, will I meet you again ..."

He stops when I put a finger to my lips and smiled at him then mouth one word to him as I waved and was gone from his sight.

Jack pov)

I stood was the Mysterious girl once stood, she wasn't like any other Guardian or spirit or whatever she was, she was pretty, I sigh then looked up to the sky as dawn was now approaching

"I hope we meet again...winter"

I said in a whisper as I felt a gentle breeze past by me making me smile, I turned and left the forest hoping I get to see the Mysterious snow girl again.


	2. the snow witch

A music melody fills the air as snow gently falls at dusk, I sat on a branch playing my winter flute that glowed as I played.

"Your music is beautiful"

Said a voice as I looked down as I saw Jack Frost looking at me from below, I sigh looking away and continued to play, I was still uncomfortable being around him even when he was just being nice but I couldn't act normal around him I would run and 's Ben 2 months of Winter and I still don't understand what my special mission is supposed to be.

"Do you want to play with Me?"

He asked but I continue to ignore him, I didn't like ignoring him but half of me wanted to. I started off into space watching the snow until I screamed and fell out of the tree when he jumped into my face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you "

He said landing next to me and held out his hand for me to take.

Jack pov)

I Held my hand out for her and apologize but she refused and got up herself brushing the snow off of her as she fixed her hat and started to walk away.

"Please don't go winter, I've Ben waiting all year to see you again "

I said only for her to stop and look over her shoulder to me, I thought she was gonna say something but what surprise me was the smile she gave me then jumped into the air vanishing from sight, I sigh sadly then started to return back.

Tsume pov )

It's Ben days and no matter how hard I try I just couldn't make myself feel comfortable around jack, he was just so easy going and I was a mute girl, I sigh as I looked up at the night sky , the snow had stopped falling when dusk came , I guess the problem with me was trying to understand what the man in the moon wanted me to do.

"Why can't you just tell me ?"

I said in a soft whisper as I saw the snow down below swirl into a hurricane and formed into a person, without hesitation I leap down from the tree branch that I was on and land in front of the person, looking at it I came to realize who it was.

"It's You..."

I said surprise as the person nodded its head.

Jack pov )

I was out walking the forest with Bunnymund and tooth, I told them about winter as it seems they never heard or seen her, north was to busy to come met her so as we walked looking for Winter's tooth was talking about how happy she is to meet winter, I wanted to show winter that I'm not that bad to be around , I know we could be good friends if she just let me in but I could see she was shy and just wanted to be left alone.

"So is she a Guardian?"

Asked Bunnymund pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What ...Oh I'm not sure "

"didn't you ask her ?"

tooth asked

"Well about that, winter is kind of shy and doesn't say much"

"So how do we find her?"

Asked Bunnymund as he crossed his arms only for me try to think of something until I heard a voice that was unknown to me. I was so concentrated on the sweet voice, I followed it deeper into the woods only to come to a stop and surprised that I saw winter standing in a spot talking to someone that I didn't even know, I squinted my eyes to see if I could see who she was speaking with only to see the wind of snowflakes Form into a person.

"Jack, are you listening ?"

I heard Bunnymund asked but I didn't answer as we both listen in on the conversation

"You don't understand I can't do this, you said I would be needed and pretty much I'm not anything to him...But a bother ...You keep saying that I don't think he sees that ...I'm trying to but I just can't ... because I can't! , I'm not like him I'm different and you know that.

Was she talking about me, and what did she mean that she wasn't like me, the two of us would have been great friends creating snow together and having fun

"I pull away because I just..."

I listened as she trailed off hugging herself I saw her head hanging down.

"Ok...I'll try"

She said, as the wind, she was talking to vanished, she stood there for a moment before she dropped to her knees making me jumped out from where I was not hearing my friends telling me not to go, I landed behind her as I could hear her sobbing Softly.

"W...Winter "

I called to her as she looked over at me and what broke me was her face stained with tears.

"Go away"

She said looking away from me, I got down on my knees putting down my staff as I sigh and waited for her to calm down, it took a while as I stayed quiet waiting for her to say something.

"You know ...I was told I have a mission "

She said softly, I didn't say anything but listened

"But now that I'm here I wish I didn't, he told me to meet you "

"Do you mean the man on the moon sent you?"

I asked as she nodded her head, I moved over to her making space hoping she wouldn't move away from me. I acted as if I was looking around at first and not watching but I did take a few glance over to her as I saw her still shedding tears.

"You know, it's not always easy to do things you were meant to do"

I told her as I was looking ahead seeing her look to me from the corner of my eye.

"You wouldn't understand"

She said as she deep sigh then fell on her back stretched out

"I love snow, it's home to me "

She said as she laid on the snow

"Yeah I love snow too it's fun for a snowball fight with your friends "

I said as I laid on the snow and looked up at the sky like she was, so far so good I was getting some talk out of her, hearing her gentle voice was like hearing icicles jingle in the cave

"Wanna know something ?"

I asked breaking the silence as she looked at me

"Today you missed the biggest snowball fight with Jamie and his friends it was awesome"

I told her as I looked over at her and saw her smile for once making my cheeks heat up a bit making me look away.

"So do you like snowball fights ?"

I asked her as she was quite then spoke

"Well, not as much as flying...I love dancing in the snow and ice skating"

She said as I looked and saw her giggled, she told more of her liking.

"Oh, I'm sorry im talking too much "

She said as she sat up and so did I

"No no, I wanted to know more about you"

I said as she looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is I was hoping we could ...I mean... I want to get to know you better that is if you want to"

I said stuttering over my words as she smiled at her mouth as she started to laugh, just hearing her laugh made my face heat up, even more, I guess she knew that I was blushing.

"Um yes, I mean if you want "

I said clearing my throat

"Well, you are stubborn so why not. I think I've stayed silent long enough"

She said and before I knew it she was close to my face

"But there is one thing I wondering .."

She said as my face heated up more as she lowered her eyes as in searching into mine for a good answer for what she is looking for.

"What is it that he sees in you that I don't?"

She whispered then Pulled away and stood up walking a few feet away from me then stopped as I got up watching her, she turned to me while holding her hat.

"I'm expecting to be impressed by you ...Jack Frost "

She said and vanished by the rushing wind of snow. I was lost for words on what just happened as I snapped out of it by getting a hug from tooth.

"That was her, wasn't it!? That was winter?"!

tooth shouted with excitement as she started to speak fast and started zipping around.

"She doesn't look like the approachable type"

Bunnymund said coming over

"I know, that's why I'm trying to get her to warm up to me, to be honest, this is the very first time she ever spoke to me"

"Are you serious? If that is true then you have a long way to go mate"

Bunnymund said as he told me sometimes people like that aren't that easy to open up to people they never met and they can sometimes become a problem. I didn't want to take his word for it I know that winter can open up to us if she just tried to, by the next day I was watching the kids throwing snowballs at each other laughing and having a great time, I looked around a couple of times to see if winter was watching but I couldn't catch a glimpse of her. A Frown form on my face as I thought maybe she wasn't going to show herself and thought I scared her away yesterday. Then a crunching sound of snow caught my attention as I turned around to see her standing a few feet away from me behind a tree.

"Um...Hi"

She said shyly as she held on the rim of her hat, I smiled as I walked over to her holding out my hand she looked at it for a while hesitating as she slowly reaches her hand out and put it on mine, I could feel my heart skip a beat as I felt the warmth of her hand with mine. We both looked at each other for a while as a faint pink blush formed on our face. She shyly looked away withdrawing her hand as she pulled down on her witches hat trying to cover up the blush, our first connection and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"So are you ready to have some fun?"

I asked breaking the silence so it wouldn't get too awkward she looked up to me as she nodded. I could tell that during this she wasn't going to talk for a while which was fine with me having her here is all I wanted, I allowed her to follow me over to the Bunch of kids getting their attention.

"Hey guys I like for you to meet my new friend winter"

I told them as the kids looked at me confused on who I was talking to then I realize that they can't see her because they don't know who she is.

"Who's winter ?"

One of the kids asked

"Is it winter the friend that you've been talking about for months now?"

Jamie asked as I scratch the back of my head.

"Yes, Winter is like me but different ...Uh she is um "

"Is this winter girl your girlfriend?"

One of the kids asked as they all bust out laughing when they saw me blushing.

"No, she's just my friend!"

"Sure she is... "

Jamie said making kissy noises

"All right guys that's enough, in order for you guys to see her I need you guys to..."

I started as winter step forward holding up a wand as she waved it over herself then I heard the kids gasp.

"...Your winter? "

One of the kids asked, she gave a smile and a nod all the kids surrounded her asking her bunches a question I saw her getting nervous from being crowded with the kids so I made them sure way to go play giving her a break too calm down.

"Sorry about that they get excited when they meet someone new "

I told her with a smile as she held up her hand while shaking her head as in saying no problem.

"So are you ready to have a snowball fight?"

I asked her if she tilted her head to the side

"Let me show you how to make a snowball "

I told her as I showed her the basics of how to make a snowball, she didn't look that interested in it but she did try and I guess that's what made my day. The rest of the kids got into the snowball fight, we were all having fun especially winter who was smiling and laughing but when she was hit in the face with a snowball making her fall over I rushed over to the side to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay winter I'm so sorry I'm pretty sure they didn't mean to..."

I was cut off as she hit me in the face with a snowball then laughed and ran off I smirked and went after her. We flew around throwing snowballs at each other in the air as she used her one to four more snowballs and make them shoot at me like missiles I did the same as some of them missed me.

"You should really work on your aim winter!"

I shouted as I flew away knowing that she'll come after me , After an hour of fun with the kids they all said goodbye and went home as the sun started to set I looked over to Winter who was gone, I looked around for her until I was hit in the head with a snowball making me turn my attention to a tree and look up words as I saw her at the very top waving at me with a smile on her face, I smiled back as a lead up to the branch that she was sitting on and sat next to her , we've both looked over to the orange Setting Sun Could this mean that winter has finally warmed up to me, if so then I'm happy.

"This was fun wasn't it?"

I asked her as I looked over to her not seeing the sweet smile on her face as she was looking at her feet

"Winter is something wrong?"

I asked her as she shook her head

"Please tell me what's wrong I can help you"

She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at me, she opens her mouth to say something but no words came out as she closed it and looked away from me. I sigh not knowing what to do or what to say, there was something bothering her But what? I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw her fall backward making me look over to see her now standing below me looking up to me, she gave me a small Smile as she started to walk away.

"Winter wait!"

I call to her as she stopped not turning to look at me, I landed on the ground behind her.

"Whenever you're free would you like to... Play again?"

I asked her, she looked over to me then took the rim of her hat pulling it down as in tipping it then jumped into the air disappearing from sight, I can only wait to see if she'll come out from hiding to play with Me again.


	3. The Return of Pith

Jack wandered into the forest that winter normally is seen when he goes looking for her ,but for 3 days jack hasn't seen winter lately and started to become worried, just as he was about to head back he heard a flute that caught his attention he turned around to look for the sound and decided to follow it deeper into the Forest he soon came to another part of the forest that had a hill with a willow tree and sitting under the willow tree was Winter herself playing a flute as snow fell and animals were around her memorized by the beautiful Melody , he didn't want to Disturbed her but wanted to get a bit closer but just by doing so he stepped on a twig making the music stop and all the animals ran away

"I'm sorry winter I ...I didn't mean to"

"It's ok"

She said getting up from the rock she was sitting on as she looks to Jack

"What are you doing in my Forest?"

"Oh um... I've been looking for you and ...I thought something bad happened to you and I couldn't find you"

He said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck

"I see...so..it's winter once again"

Winter said looking up at the sky as the snow gently fell

"Yeah, by the way, thank you for helping me spread snow this year"

he said as she looked away

"what are you talking about I didn't do anything"

"that's what you say but I saw you following me around helping me with the snow, thank you winter... really"

Jack said with a smile

"So, got any plans this year?"

He asked as winter sigh and shook her head

"You don't seem to be doing much every year when we meet"

Jack said as she looked at him confused

"For some reason, it's because I start earlier than other so pretty much I'm not in one place for too long"

"Well..."

Jack started as he walked up to her

"Maybe tomorrow if you have time we could do this together...again"

He asked blushing a bit as winter turned and started to walk away

"Hey, where are you going now?"

He asked following her

"Still, have things to do"

"Again but I just found you and I thought you might be interested in coming to a guardian get together"

Jack said as he stopped following her and she stops walking as she turned to look at him

"A Guardian get together?"

"Yeah we normally do it almost every year but with north being busy all the time we don't have time"

"Who is north?"

"What, you don't know north?"

Jack said as winter was silent, Jack thought for a minute and wanted to get her to come to the party with him but was worried she'll decline his offer

"How about this, if you come to the party with me I'll introduce everyone to you, deal?"

He asked walking up to her and holding out his hand, winter looked at it for a minute then looked up to jack

"Jack, is it possible for me to be your equal?"

"What do you mean?"

Jack asked as winter looked down

"He came to me again and said I am like you, but I don't understand what he meant by that"

she said as she looked up at jack

"So he wants me to get close to you, and I am trying, but it's not enough..."

She said as Jack's cheeks heated up a bit

"Well uh, I'm sure it means you should try to get to know me is all like I'm trying to do with you"

Jack said with a smile while taking her hand as he saw her cheeks blush a pink color.

"I...I will try"

She said looking into Jack's eyes, noticing the snowflake pattern, they stood there for a while until Jack started to lean in but was stopped when she put a finger to his lips

"I'm sorry..."

Was all she said as she pulled away from him and vanished by the breeze of the snow, jack was alone now as he sighs knowing he blew it. Jack went to north place and saw he was looking over the Christmas list until he saw jack walked in

"Hello Jack, what's with the long face?"

North asked his friend as jack sigh

"Well, I went to find winter but..."

"Winter, you mean the little snowflake you like?"

"Yea- hey I don't like her, she just a shy person and I'm trying to get her to come out of her shell"

"If you say so, so how's that going?"

"It was going well but now she's backing away more now "

jack said sadly

" I don't know what to do to help her "

"Well I can't give you advice on girls but I know what you should do you ..."

"Can I talk to her!"

Tooth shouted cutting north off appearing in Jack's face making him back away some

"Uh, I don't know, winter seems ok with me around but I think..."

"Please jack please and besides were girls and Im sure I'll be able to break her shell"

"But..."

"Please!"

Tooth begged with puppy eyes as Jack gave in and warned her to turn hypertension down or else winter will run away. Tooth agreed as they went out to look for winter

Winter pov )

Winter was walking through the street in town watch the kids run around playing

"Hey, winter !"

Called a voice as winter stopped and turn to the boy called Jamie

"Hello..."

"You're not with jack today?"

"No, why do you need me to find him for you?"

She asked the boy as he smiled

"No, actually I was hoping you'd come and play with me"

"...I'm sorry, but I have things to do"

"Really like what?"

Jamie asked as winter looked away as in thinking then back to the boy

"um I have to go"

She said as she walked away leaving a confused Jamie. Winter returned back to her forest and came to a stop as she saw snow forming into a person

"What is it this time?"

She asked as chimes of bells could be heard when the wind of snow spoke, winter eyes widen what she was told and nodded

"I will tell him"

She said as the snow vanished leaving her alone, winter stood under the white willow tree thinking until she was caught off guard by very happy hummingbird lady that scared her making her jump back and hide behind the tree

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

She said as winter peeks to see her still there as she gave a wave, and came a little closer. She has tan skin and pink eyes. Instead of hair, she has feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seems to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. Tooth also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waistline and end at her knees. They give the appearance of a skirt or dress

"Hi I'm Tooth, you may know me as the Tooth fairy"

Tooth asked as winter came out from hiding and looked at Tooth.

"So, um I...what's your name?"

Tooth asked as winter saw she was trying to make small talks but wasn't in for it so she started to walk away

"Wait please don't go, I just wanted to talk to you winter"

She said as winter turn to her

"He told you my name?"

She asked as Tooth whispered an "oops" nervously laughed

"Sorry, it's just, you looked lonely so I thought I could talk to you for jack"

"Why?"

"Well, I guess you haven't noticed yet but Jack does like you"

Tooth said with a laugh as winter eyes widen hearing this as her cheeks heated up

"He talks about you a lot you know"

Tooth said as winter stood there stunned as she continued to tell winter the things Jack says about her.

"And you wouldn't believe this just today he said ..."

"Alight Tooth that's enough"

Jack said coming out from hiding as he gave a nervous smile only to see winter glaring at him

"You have every right to be mad at me, I'm sorry"

"Forget it, he's back"

"He? He who?"

"do you know someone by the name of pitch?"

This made jack turn serious just from hearing that name

"Yes we've heard of him but he's been defeated for a long time now, is he...back"

Jacked asked as winter nodded

"Wait winter how do you know pitch?"

tooth asked stopping her

"He told me"

Was all she said as she vanished into a Whirlwind of snow

Jack's pov)

Once winter was gone jack and Tooth went to talk to north about this

"Is that what your little snowflake friend said?"

north ask

"I'm sorry to say but my scanner doesn't show anything, maybe she heard wrong or..."

"If the man on the moon told her then she's not wrong"

Jack said as north sigh then Bunnymund  
Showed up

"Hey, guys what are you up to?"

Bunnymund asked

"well Jack's Little Snowflake said that the boogeyman is back and she only got that information from him"

Northside pointing to the monitor that shows the image of the Moon.

"And you believed her?"

Bunnymund asked

"are you calling winter a liar?"

Jack asked Bunnymund as the two glared off at each other, tooth tried to stop it but it wasn't doing much good

"you don't even know who the girl really is and ever since she showed up you've been on cloud 9, you know she could be working with the guy!"

"Why would you say something like that, winter is just like me and she would never lie, sure she is shy and all but despite that she would never lie about something as serious as this"

"How would you know! All you ever do is make googly eyes at the girl who doesn't even talk to any of us but you!"

"That's because I'm trying to make her feel welcome!"

"Yeah I find that hard to believe, I'll find out for myself"

He said as he tapped his foot making a hole then jumped in

Winter pov )

Winter was in her forest resting on a branch until I realized how quiet it was, no birds were heard I started to become curious so I jumped out of the tree and started to walk into the forest but later stopped when I saw part of the land was dead, I was in complete horror as I quickly spun around and came face-to-face with him

"Long time no see little light"

Pitch said with a dark chuckle, I jumped into the air trying to get away when I saw him vanish into black smoke but before I could get high enough I was pulled back down into the snow ground

"Is that any way to treat your husband?"

He said as I growled at him

"How long has it been, 10000 years 3000 years give or take?"

I looked away not able to say anything, I felt him close in on me as he lifted my chin making me look at him

"Answer me"

He said softly, but I couldn't my vision started to blurry with my tears

"You never were a talker back then but that's fine I have another way to make you talk"

He said as I gasp then snapped my fingers making a flash of light form , I heard him screamed out as I made a run for it, I looked back to see if he was following me only to see a cloud of Darkness quickly catching up to me making me run faster I shut my eyes forcing myself to pick up the pace until I knocked into someone when I looked to see who it was I saw it was jack, he grown in pain as he rubbed his head and saw me

"Winter what's wrong?"

Jack asked as he saw that I was breathing heavily and taking double looked at me every second, I pointed to the Direction I came from making Jack look over but he saw nothing I try to speak but nothing would come out which only concerned him even more, as he tried to calm me down but I was so freaked out that it was hard for me to even make sense of what I was trying to say

"Winter, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened"

Jack said with both hands on my shoulder, I was so shaken at what happened I couldn't help but cry as I collapsed on him sobbing on his chest he was surprised at this but he comforts me as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close telling me it's alright then everything when dark. An hour later I woke up in a bed, I sat up and saw I was in a room, my hat and cap was placed on a chair, I sigh thinking over what happened I couldn't believe that I was almost captured by him again, the flashbacks of the event Pierce through my head as I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out. I decided to get out of bed and see where I was as I grab my cape and hat putting them on and walked out of the bedroom only to see a Yeti walk up to me

I didn't know what to say to it as it just looked at me and then singled me to follow it I wasn't sure at first if I should or not but I did anyway only to come into a room that had computers and little elves running around along with yetis carrying objects from one place to the next. Where the hell am I?!

"Winter there you are"

Came Russian accent as a man walked up to me, making me back up

"No no it's okay I won't hurt you"

He said reassuring me but I was still skeptical of him

"Pleased to make your acquaintance my name is north"

North is a tall, buff, and a little rotund man. He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He customarily wears a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has the words "naughty" and "nice" tattooed on each forearm respectively and also carries two swords strapped to his waist

He said holding out a hand for me to shake, I looked at him still not trusting him I guess he could tell how unsure I was of him so he put his hand down

"It appears you do not even remember me?"

I raise an eyebrow at what he was talking about until Jack showed up

"Winter your ok?"

He said relieve as he came over to me as if he was going to give me a hug but stopped

"I'm glad that your...um ok I was, worried about you"

He said nervously as I saw his cheeks heat up a bit, he cleared his throat as he scratches the back of his head giving me one of his smiles


	4. his bride-to-be

Until he was pushed out of the way by North

"Winter comes sit, we talk yes?"

He said as we walk over to a chair and table, I sat in the chair as he put in front of me a white mug I look down at it confused as I looked over at him

"It's Coco very good for you it keeps Spirit up"

He said as I picked up the mug by the handle taking a sip it was really good.

"Now tell me about Pitch?"

North asked, but I did speak fearing that if I told them I would be seen as a trader

"Winter, it's ok, whatever it is we can help you"

Jack said as I looked up at them then sigh

"I was pitch ... consort"

I saw Jake's eyes widen along with north

"You were married to pitch?!"

"No! Forced into it, I had no choice it was either that or...my family"

I said softly looking down

"Why did he want you?"

Asked another voice with an Australian accent as I looked to see a big bunny standing there with Tooth

"Because I am his opposite so he says, he said if I married him he would spare My Life along with my family but I should have known that he was lying as soon as I said yes"

I said feeling my voice crack, I never cried in front of anyone for a very long time but when Jack saw this he pulled me into an embrace I gladly accepted

"He wants to take me back after I escaped for 50 years and now that he's found me I can't ..."

I cried, the more I cried I could hear my tear hit the ground

"Tears of winter"

Tooth said picking up one of the gems

"I'm sorry I have to go..."

I said pulling away from jack trying to leave but he pulled me back

"hold on winter if you leave then pitch will find you"

"if I stay here any longer he will find me and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt"

"We beat pitch before, we can beat him again"

Jack said with a smile as I shook my head looking away from him

"You won't be able to be him this time, this time he has gotten stronger"

I told him

"So let me get this straight, you are a Runaway Bride to a madman and he won't stop chasing you until he gets you back and what is worse about this is that you lied to jack trying to get him to help you"

Bunnymund said crossing his arms

"No, I didn't use jack for anything, I tried to stay away from jack, from all of you when he told me about you guys. I knew that none of you will be able to help me with this situation that I'm in but He wanted me to get close to him!"

I said almost shouting

"Face it mate your begging for us to help you"

"why did the man on the moon ask you to get closer to Jack"

Tooth asked

"because he wants me to be his equal which I don't even understand, it doesn't matter what I ask him it's always the same..."

I said as I turned from him

"Maybe I should just...give myself up so it would stop"

"No! I won't let you"

Jack said

"But ..."

"I won't let pitch take you away, you don't have to be afraid of him, you got the guardians here to protect you, you have my word"

Jack said taking my hand as I smiled a little

"Thank you, Jack"

"Such a beautiful commitment to my bride-to-be but also a promise that you cannot keep"

Said a voice as we turn to see pitch standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, I felt my heart sink just seeing him, jack pulled me behind him as he held his staff

"You're not getting her pitch"

Jack said as pitch laughed

"Take your best shot"

pitch said as jack attacked and so did they all, I wanted to stop them but I couldn't I could only watch as their attacks weren't even effective

"What's going on?"

Jack asked as pitch laughed

"You can't win, not this time"

He said as jack attacked again but pitch vanished and appeared behind me

"Hello darling"

He said while wrapping his arms around me

"Let her go pitch!"

North said

"She's my wife, why would I give up the very source of light that belongs to me?

"pitch!"

"Oh, I'm sure she must have told you about our wedding and are happily ever after Castle but there's one thing that she never told you the real reason why she's here"

"What are you talking about?"

Jake asked

"pitch..."

I whispered

"Come on honey let's tell them the truth all of it I mean wasn't it you who said lying was bad?"

He asked as I looked down but he lifted my chin so I will look into his eyes

"Don't worry this will be quick"

He said walking in front of me

"Winter told you that she ran away from me which was the truth but what she didn't tell you was that she was supposed to be Jack's assassin, but I guess that job came to an end and she ended up feeling sorry for you"

pitch said looking over to winter from the corner of his eye then back at the guardians

"It a shame really, but it ok my love I forgive you"

pitch said as he turns to me taking my hand

"And this time, you won't get away"

he turns to the Guardians and starting to attack them with his nightmare sand trapping them all in black balls as it started to get smaller and smaller, I watched as the Guardians tried to break free but couldn't

"Stop it, please!"

I shouted making pitch stop as he turns to me as I dropped to my knees in front of him

"Please let them go ... I'll do whatever you say, I'll even Merry you! I won't run away"

"Winter don't"

I heard jack shout but I ignored him

"Please just let them go, you win"

pitch chuckled at this

"My love you don't have to beg, even though I enjoyed it but please don't"

He said kneeling down to me as he petting my head as I looked up at him

"You may love, we will have the best wedding ever"

He said whipping my tears away

"Yes, of course..."

I said as he snapped his finger letting the Guardians go

"Winter!"

Jack shouted as he tried to reach for me but got blocked by a wall of nightmare sand

"I'm sorry Jack, your friend is right im no good"

I said as I started to cry once again and just like that we were gone and in pitch new hideout that was in an abandoned church.

"Now that you've returned let's try this wedding again ok"

He said as I nodded, he showed me to my room and said to get dressed in a black gown that was on the bed once he left I only broke down crying knowing I had no way of escaping him now


	5. the last of winter

Jack's pov)

"Are you crazy you want to go after her!?"

Bunnymund said

"yes we have to go after her she needs our help"

"she lied to us jack in case you forgotten she was supposed to kill you not befriend you"

"Well maybe that was her intuition to do at  
first but she didn't instead she stuck around and became a friend to me"

"Yeah a friend that was supposed to kill you"

"I don't care"

"Of course you don't care because you're in love with her"

"Will you just drop it and let's go find her"

"No, I won't go risking my life for a girl I don't even know, we don't even know"

"We're supposed to be Guardians we have to help her"

"Yes we are guardians but we help children not strange girls like her that show up out of nowhere and fills your head with lies"

Bunnymund said as jack growled

"North what do you say?"

Jack asked as north sigh

"Well, Jack does have a point about winter, I don't know much about winter except for the fact that they are quite the same as you Jack Frost they are loners they don't know right from good until they are manipulated and turned into something worse... But what I don't understand if she was told to eliminate you why didn't she?"

North asked

"Maybe she had a change of heart"

Jack answered only for Bunnymund to scoff

"Yeah right, that girl doesn't have not one single good bone in her body, she was just waiting for the right time to get you"

"But I've been alone with her a lot and she helped me with winter if she was so bad why would she warn us about pitch"

"Thinking we would help her"

"Is she was so bad how is it possible for her to hear him"

Jack said pointing at the screen that has the picture of the moon

"He has a point here"

Tooth said

"Not everyone can hear him but if she could I don't think she's bad, maybe she just wanted to know if she could trust Jack or maybe when she ran away she saw Jack and thought if she could befriend him then maybe she could get his Trust, I admit that winter is a quiet snowflake out of the bundle but I don't think she's bad at all"

Tooth said as Jack smiled at this

"Well, north"

Jack asked as north nodded and agreed to help and but Bunnymund refuse to come along and help, so they got on Santa's sleigh and blasted off to find winter

Winter POV)

I was now wearing the black wedding dress, I was sitting in a chair waiting until the door opened as I figure it was its black sand, I stood and followed it out the door and to the chapel

"You look beautiful my love"

He said as he saw me walk down the Alie and up to him giving him a small smile

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of pitch and winter in holy matrimony, which is an honorable  
estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and  
soberly"

Said the nightmare clone, as pitch took my hand and kissed it before slipping a ring on

"I pitch take winter to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, or better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part"

He said making me feel really bad inside but I had to carry on, I smiled and took his hand putting the ring on his

"I winter take pitch to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part"

I said as he smiled back

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Black, you may now kiss your bride"

Pitch cup my face as he leaned in to kiss me until the door was kicked open, making us turn to see Jack and the Guardians, pitch wasn't happy

"Jack!"

"How dare you interrupt our wedding!"

He shouted summoning nightmare creatures to attack them, I watched as the Guardians fought the nightmare sand it was cool to see what north could do with just two swords, But then he started to get serious when he went after tooth, he traped her in a cage ready to blast her, I wish I didn't but I couldn't take this anymore

"Goodbye fairy"

"No!"

I shouted blasting him with ice from my hands, pitch turns to me slowly with that look I feared

"Do. not. interfere!"

He said and was about to attack me but got hit by jack with a blast of ice

Jack pov)

"Winter-run!"

Jack shouted, as pitch made more nightmare monsters and that's when Jack saw winter blasting the black sand with ice Until she was hit with black sand that sent her flying into a pit of Darkness that devoured her before he could get to her only for the Darkness to disappear when he got there

"Where is she?!"

Jack yelled at pitch demanding to know where his friend is but he only laughed as he vanished as well and now his voice echoed through the abandoned church

"If you're looking for your little snow fairy you better look quick cuz she doesn't have much time left"

Pitch said as he heard Winter's voice call out to him

"Jack!"

He ran out of the abandoned church ignoring his friends that called out to him to stop him he followed her voice that echoed in the pure white snow, he jumped through trees following her voice that continues to call out to him

"Jack help!"

"Winter! Where are you?!"

He called back but she didn't respond this time he stopped on a branch feeling like he was too late but he forces himself not to believe that as he continued on through the forest until he came to an opening realizing where he was

"Winter's forest ..."

"The place that I first met her"

Came pitch voice making Jack turn to see him as he held his staff

"We're. Is. Winter?"

She was so beautiful when she was human but now I still find her very beautiful

"Pitch!"

"She's alive, but why do you care so much"

"Where is she?!"

"She doesn't even know you exist!"

"GIVE HER BACK !"

"DONT YOU GET IT, YOUR CHASING A SHADOW!"

Pitch shouted making Jack stun at what he said, pitch sigh and snapped his fingers making winter appear

"Winter"

Jack said as he made his way to her and hugged her

"Are you ok?"

He asked pulling away from the hug as he nodded, Jack smiled as he took her by the hand as he kept his eye on pitch who was standing there

"Come on we're going"

He said as he pulled her along but she pulled back from him main he look at her

"What's wrong winter, come on, your free we can go"

He said but she shook her head and backed away

"Winter?"

"Im sorry ..."

Winter said as softly

"Winter come with me"

Jack said holding his hand out to her but she backed away again

"All I want is to go home ..."

"I'll take you back, just ..."

"No, you can't take me ...he won't take me not after what I've done ...no I..."

Jack was confused by what winter was saying and couldn't make sense of what she was saying as she started to cry

"Winter, I don't understand"

"Oh Winter, oh Winter  
when your wind blows so cold,  
The truth of your dark figure is under your hat.  
What are you going to do about it?  
The birds are silent; there's no one to ask.  
All day long you'll stare up at the cold night sky. When the wind blows you'll vanish like the season itself"

She said as she smiled at jack

"I know I never told you much about me and he wanted to help me ...but I just let him down and I'm sorry"

Winter turns to pitch and made her way to him

"I made you a promising pitch, not as winter frost but as your wife "

Winter said as Jack tried to stop it but got thrown back by the black sand and was saved by tooth as the others came watching, Jack watched as pitch put his hand on the side of her face and lean in to kiss her but only for jack to see the black sand cover them both

"NOOOOOOO!"

Jack screamed as pitch formed out of the black smoke grinning at the Guardians

"and just like that winter was no more"

Pitch said making a lot of nightmare sand cover the forest that was once in snow and now black

"What did you do to her?! Bring her back"

"Forget it jack you've fallen for a girl that was just an empty shell"

Pitch said as a flashback of jack meeting winter for the first time came to his mind

"she didn't care about you"

Pitch said as another memory came to him when they were talking for the first time, winter told jack why she loved snow

"or felt anything"

The memory of winter laughing came to jack when he taught her how to have fun for the first time when they had the snowball fight

"I'm expecting to be impressed by you jack frost"

Winters' voice echoed in his head as he stared into her icy blue eyes, as she walked away from him disappearing from his mind as he reached out to her

"She can't be gone!"

Jack shouted

"Yes sad isn't, but a deal is a deal, and I gotta say I'm not sorry for this"

Pitch said as he was going to attack with his nightmares sand but then a shot of light came out of him

"What?!"

"Then another one"

"What's going on?!"

Pitch cried out to make it stop but it continues until he was gone.

"Do you think I could be your equal jack?"

Winters' voice asked him as Jack smiled now realizing what she meant

"Yes winter, you are my equal more than you know"

Jack said with a smile a year's later Jack would go to Winters Forest to visit thanking that winter will one day appear but through the days she never has he was just about to give up one year when snow started to fall when he was done with his job he was about to head back to the guardians but stopped when he heard a flute, curiosity got the best of him as he followed it all the way to Winters Forest and they're sitting on a rock playing the flute was the person he thought he'll never see again

As a beautiful sound of the melody continues to play he found himself walking towards her without her knowing it the melody suddenly stopped as soon as he whispered her name making the girl turn to him and to his surprise it was the girl that he's been dying to see for all these years

"Winter, you're alive?"

Jack said surprises, the girls stood up from The Rock turning fully to him, Jack saw that she was no longer wearing the winter which outfit but had a dark blue and light blue ruffle dress with detachable sleeves she had a garter around her right leg along with sandals, fingerless gloves as her hair still remained in pigtails with dark blue ribbons twirled into them

"How do you know my name, have we met?"

The girl asked Surprising Jack by her question

"Winter, it's me, Jack, don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I just arrived here..."

The girl said as Jack's expression fall into a frown

"I've waited for you too come home but in doing so it appears that you have forgotten all about me...I'm sorry winter, I'm so sorry"

He said falling to his knees and softly crying as winter went down to his level

"It's okay there's no need for you to cry He told me that you would be coming"

She said as he looked up at her

"So you're Jack the one that's supposed to be my equal, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Jack couldn't help but look up at the girl that gave off a warm smile like never before, he reached for her hand and took it as tears of joy started the flow from his eyes. He knew that the winter he knew back then was supposed to be the winter he sees now but he didn't care as long as she was here that's all he really wanted. Winter help jack up as the two stared at each other

"I hope we can become good friends with Jack Frost"

winter said as he pulled her into a hug shocking her

"I hope we become even more than that"

he said holding her close as she hugged him back


	6. Until we meet again

_** I decided to add another part because I was asked to hope you like it **_

"She's your equal...what does that mean?"

tooth said as the guardians watched winter stare off into the distance lost in thought

"im sure yet of what it means exactly but from what she told me, is that we are connected in a way. I know it sounds weird but it's possible... I mean how many guardians have you met that are similar to me and winter"

He asked his friends as they looked at each other then back at Jack

"Exactly my point, and besides ever since she came back it's like her memory itself has been erased"

Jack frowning at the thought as he remembered when asking her about pitch she didn't know who that was even meeting the guardian she didn't even know who they were but she accepted them as friends even though she seems fine being around them. She still had her powers and sometimes Jack will see her in the winter forest talking to the whirlwind of snow

"Do you think she's sick?"

north asked making Jack shrug at this. he didn't think that she was sick at all, she acted practically normal and seemed much happier now than how she was before. a lot of the kids can see her clearly now without even attempting

"She's not sick... at least I don't think so"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Just continue to do exactly what I've always been doing from the very beginning... Help her, stay by her side... Until the next winter."

he said with a smile as he waved his friend's goodbye he walked over to Winter who turned to look at him snapping out of her thoughts and she gave him a smile

"Are you ready to go?"

"I've been waiting for you, I'm Glad you came back"

She said taking his hand as he smiled

"I'm always with you winter"

Jack said


	7. So much for my happy ending

Winter POV)

the two took off back to there home until the next December. As winter slumbered she dreamed about Being back home. Her true home on Mim ship she would assist him every night to protect the children's dreams and grew to love his work and what he did. But then she was forced by pitch to be his bride or else the people she loved will fall.

She awoke screaming breathing heavily as she looked around her underwater cavern home was Seeing and hearing nothing as it was quiet, She looked up at the ceiling to see the whole that allows her to see through the outside as she saw it was fall once again. She sighs as she sat there in her bed still Shaken from The Nightmare. A little later she decided to go up to the surface to see what everybody was up saw that the river hasn't Frozen completely solid yet allowing her to face through easily, she flew up to the sky in her white and light blue dress with matching boots and gloves and her witches hat getting a good look at the scenery

Loneliness filled her thoughts as she looked up at the sky and frown not seeing the moon. She took off flying in One direction watching and observing humans go among their daily tasks, then got an idea where she should go to see what the fellow guardians were up to she arrived at North's home and saw that it was busy as always with the elves and the abominable we're packing things in a rush

"Oh winter, what are you doing at this season it's not December yet"

"I'm lonely"

She said as he only looked at her then looked away for a few minutes as in thinking .her eyes didn't show much of any emotion when she said this

"I'm sorry winter I would like to help you with that but I'm busy"

"May I help?"

"I couldn't ask you to do such things there is no need for a young lady quite like yourself to be put through so much..."

North was cut off when winter snap their fingers making all of the toys and boxes fly into the air and box themselves as they were neatly wrapped in beautiful color papers and a bow place on top as they were then stacked in the corner neatly

"Or maybe you can help me"

He said scratching his beard as winter smiled happily at this

"But you can only work a little not a lot , my elves also need to work as well"

He said to her and she nodded and went off to a station to start working.

Jack POV)

When December finally rolled in Jack played around with Jamie and the others. they had plenty of snowball fights that lasted for hours until the kids had to go home but there is one question that Jamie asked before he left, he wanted to know where Winter was .he thought that Jack and her were a couple now, Just hearing that comment made Jack's face turn tomato red as he told Jamie that it was not like that but his little friend didn't believe him. Jack headed to North place and saw the factory not so busy like before

"Hey, north it's very quiet in here are you taking a day off?"

"Nope I actually was able to catch up this year thanks to you're little girlfriend"

"Girlfriend!? Winter isn't my girlfriend!"

"Well she is a girl and she's a friend so that clearly that means she is your girlfriend"

North said teasing Jack as he rolled his eyes

"Ok, so where is winter?"

Jack asked as north smirked and told him to follow. He opened the door to his room as Jack saw winter sleeping. She was snuggled into the sheets and blankets sleeping peacefully

"The little darling has worn herself out. She asked if she could help with the presents and I allowed her to but by the time things actually got done I found her passed out"

North said as he slowly closes the door

"I guess her using her power too much still drain her out"

Jack said he was a little bit concerned about winter using our powers as he remembered that when they both reunited when she was used her powers to help Jack she ended up passing out.

"She's still trying Jack you know that"

North said as Jack sigh

"What pitch did to her must have...well, the good thing is that she's back"

"Yeah but for how long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know why but I always get the feeling that one day winter will leave for good this time... And I'm not talking about being kidnapped either or her sacrificing herself as she did..."

jack said as he followed north to the nerve center to talk.

"I've always found her gazing up at the Moon lost in thought"

"Do you think he wants her to come home?"

North asked talking about Manny as Jack sigh not knowing how to answer

"Have you talk to her about this?"

"it wouldn't matter, she hates talking about it and she ignores it."

"Then there you go, she doesn't want to go so why are you so worried about it?"

North asked as he shook his head

"I just don't know what to do, I'm going to have to accept it when the day comes that winter will be gone"

He felt someone grab onto his shirt as they laid their head onto his back feeling the cold touch of None other then winter

"Jack don't send me away!"

She cries

"I would never send you away"

He said turning to her

"Just scared that..."

"I wouldn't do that not unless you hated me or didn't want me anymore "

"Hey, I don't hate you and I wouldn't make you leave"

"Do you promise?"

"It's a jack and winter promise"

He said as they hooked there Pinky's together and smiled

"it's so nice to see you too love bids share your feeling "

north said Pretending to cry making jack blush

"north stop it!"

he shouted, a little later all of the Guardians arrive as they went on there daily tasks, winter was helping jack spread snow everywhere also getting a little fun and cheer with the kids to have fun in the snow. at night jack and winter sat together on a rooftop watching the falling snow

"winter i wanted to ask you something?"

he said as she looked to him

"I wanted to know what does me being your equal mean?"

jack asked as winter was quiet as if she was hiding something but it seem to jack like she didn't know the answer to that question either, she was never able to tell him what he meant by that an even when thought he knew what she meant it wasn't the case.

"winter I just have to know but if you can't tell me then it "

"we are one jack or have you forgotten the promise you made me 100 years ago?"

she said looking to jack as he was surprised by this

"what are you talking about?"

"you promised me and I promised you that day but... I can't do what i promised you "

"im confuse winter"

he said as she stood up and smiled at him before she jumped off the room and vanished. jack didn't even bother to go after her knowing it wouldn't help.


	8. a whole new darkness

winter pov)

winter was walking in winter's forest only to come to a stop when seeing the snow started to form making her smile when seeing who it was. she walked closer to it and greeting it winter talk for a while with the person as he askd hr how she is doing and if she's ok but with a smile a giggling she was ok but for some reason she didn't feel happy and didn't know why the person knew why she was doing this as she was normally on edge about showing how weak or showing her true emotions.

"its ok don't worry about me "

winter said as the Whistle of the wind was heard as winter shook her head

"I want to but it could hurt him... I can't do that to him...not yet"

she said as she as the person went since for a minute before telling her somthing

"please tell me its a lie! I can't keep doing this again!"

she shouted as then there was a twig snapped making winter turn to see jack as she looked back to see the Whirlwind disappeared

"winter I've been looking for you ?"

winter sigh but then stop when seeing somthing was off making her back away

"whats wrong winter ?"

"who are you ?!"

"very funny winter it's me ...jack"

he said as she saw him smirk as his eyes turned white, she gasps as blackthorns burst from the ground, she snapped her fingers making a blizzard form allowing her to get away only hearing the roars of whatever that tryed to attack her . winter went back to The Guardians hideout as she saw all of them at the center and saw the guardians talking among one another but stop when they saw winter into the room

"Winter what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

tooth askd in worry as bunnymund was saying that ghost doesn't exist and that winter got scared of her own shadow, not responding to his little jokes she went over to jack and grab them by the sleeve of his jack telling him to follow her in a whisper and without hesitation he did just that. Leaving the other than confusion on what was going on, back in winter Forest Jack asked what was going on, she told him what she saw as they promised each other that whatever happens she wouldn't keep secrets from him and will tell him if something was off even though she felt like she was seeing things.

"Do you believe that you saw pitch?"

"I know it's hard to believe but I don't know what else I saw it took the form of you"

"well it's gone now whatever it is, I won't let it hurt you "

"thank you jack "

winter said, by the next day jack told the other Guardians about what happened to Winter as they went on a search to see if they can find the mysterious person jack look was the only one who didn't believe winters story and didn't want to help her as he still felt like she was a bad person after an hour of looking it seemed they have found nothing.

"You see I told you she practically made it up for attention "

bunnymund said

"bunnymund, will you stop picking on winter and just help her"

Tooth said

"I still think she's hiding something and she hasn't even told us what she meant by being Jack's being equal. How could you guys possibly trust her after she went from trying to assassinate him into being a friend?"

"your being paranoid winter told us everything she could and you already know how damaged she is"

"sure she is"

bunnymund said rolling his eyes. The others regrouped and said that they will keep their eyes open if anything does happen

"winter there is nothing to worry about we got your back"

"who else would want to hurt winter this time"

tooth asked as Jack saw winter really worried about this. it seemed like her nightmares of pitched came back faster then he thought. winter followed the other back to the hid out not wanted to be alone jack wanted her to stay with north until they find whatever that was out there

"How do you know if what she saw is true for all we know she could be making it up"

bunnymund said only for Jack to sigh

"I already know you don't like her but if she said that she saw something we are going to have to make sure about it, we can't just turn our backs away especially when I saw the look on her face"

"I didn't see anything," bunnymund said crossing his arms

"Of course, you weren't looking and besides, you don't even"

"And I have a right to not care"

After an hour of looking they found nothing not seeing that they were being watched from afar, they returned back to North's Place and told them that they haven't found anything. Even though they didn't find anything winter was pissed persistent on what she saw jack really wanted to believe her but without any proof it was kind of hard to do, he reassured her that he won't let anything happen to her and even if pitch did return he wouldn't allow him to take her again, this brings her some comfort but oh she still felt worried

Jack was out playing with the kids again as he saw in a distant tree was winter where she sat lost in thought, he knew that she was still puzzled by what she saw but what could he have said in order to make her feel better about the situation. She was scared to death thinking that pitch has back but the real question was what did he think?

He didn't know what to believe he didn't want to think that pitch was back because he felt like that event was finally over. He still wanted to know what connection with their had with the man in the moon but other than that it seemed like her Focus was just on the figure that attacked her in the forest.


	9. mask of evil

" winter can we talk?" Jack said walking over to the tree that she was in, She looked down at him and jumped down Landing next to him

"I know you said that you saw pitch in the forest that looked like me but I really need to know if you got any idea who it really was"

"You don't believe me do you?"

She asked quietly as she looked away from him now Jack felt hurt he didn't want her to think that she was lying to him or that he didn't believe her as bunnymund did

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just"

He paused before he could finish she cut him off

"It's okay, I understand that your friends still won't fully trust me yet after what happened with pitch"

" no winter you're wrong, they do trust you it's just... bunnymund is the problem but you need to know that I am standing next to you one hundred percent,"

jack said putting a hand on her shoulder

" you're always there for me Jack even when it comes to the darkest times,"

she said with a smile as she looking up to him with a smile

" Well, you did say we are equal so what kind of equal would I be if I wasn't there for you?"

This made her smile even more as she pulled him into a hug, allowing him to hug her back.

" Just Call My Name if you ever run into trouble again"

Jack's said pulling away from the hug as she nodded and tipped her hat and disappeared jack was happy that she was happy and knew that she could always count on him for help he just wishes he knew what was out there that was chasing her this time.

Winter POV)

winter was spending time with Jack, she didn't like being alone for too long and Jack picks that up and didn't mind hanging around with her just to ease her thoughts. She watched Jack play with the kids as they spread winter together as for winter she would always look behind her just to make sure she wasn't being followed

"Winter are you still scared?

Jack asked as she looked to him and didn't want to I meant that she was still frightened

"it's okay that you're scared but you know that I'm always going to be there for you right?"

"yes but what if what I saw was actually him and he's just waiting"

"Then how about you stay over at Norths for a while I'm sure he can use the company just as much as you needed"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"He wouldn't mind"

Jack said As winter thought about it and agreed to it for a few days winter spent time at north's place but not just to get away from the thought of her thinking that pictures back she also helped him with delivering the Christmas presents and getting visits from the other guardians. She even tried to see if bunnymund would talk to her but was shut down when he told her to leave him alone that he wasn't into making friends ,this pissed her off as she made a pile of snowfall on top of him with the snap of her fingers and ended up getting chased around the place by him which made Jack laugh by her toying with him. When it came to New year's has all the guardians did a toast to celebrate a peaceful stay together. winter was gazing up at the monitor that had the picture of the moon on it

The other guardians started whispering to each other hoping that she was all right and still not fixated about pitch. At the end of their little celebration winter decided to head back to her Forest knowing and feeling that if she did something could happen

"Are you sure you can spend the day back at your house alone?"

She smiled at Jack who was really worried about her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him and the rest of the guardians and left as she started to walk through Winters florist listening closely to her footsteps that crunched on the snow, she looked up at the moon and stopped

"come out and tell me who you are "

she said speaking to whoever she knew was following her,She turned around to look at the figure and saw a black mass appear making her back up some in fright as it forms into her worst nightmare

"My sweet little snowflake how I missed you"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want"

he said making his way to her and she backed up more she shook her head not wanting to believe what she was seeing was true but no matter what she did he was still there

"This can't be, you're not real... You're not him"

She said with tears in her eyes as she came to a stop when she bumped into something, arms wrapped around her torso

"On the contrary my dear I am here "

The person said whispering in her ear as to years fall, she was frozen in fear as the black roots from the ground wrapped around her legs and him tangling them

"and you know what my dear winter this time I won't let you go"

He said leaning in close to her neck as she let out a piercing scream


	10. i am kabus

as jack was looking for winter he called out her but heard nothing, as he walked through the snowy forest he called to her again but again heard nothing. he took to the sky and started to look around until an uneasy feeling came over him making him feel cold inside, he didn't understand what this was but wasted no time and followed it only to come to his shock in an opening were winter was laying on the ground as roots started to cover her

WINTER!

jack shouted as he came to her side and tried with all his might to pull them off as he started to cover the Roots with ice but it seems to have a tight grip on her until they were instantly cut by North himself

"we got her"

he said as he saw the other guardians come to free winter when she has finally freed Jack held her in his arms trying to wake her. Winter slowly opens her eyes as she was happy to see Jack

"Winter, what happened?"

before she could say anything everybody heard a dark chuckle making them look around as they all Drew their weapons. Coming out of the Forest was a dark fog making everybody gasp when they saw pitch

"Hello guardian surprise to see me?"

"No, it can't be"

Jack said in shock

"How is this possible he's supposed to be gone?"

bunnymund said as they were all shocked by this and didn't understand how this could be possible

"I know it's surprising to see me alive but you better believe it I am back in action. and I was being nice of you to a handover what belongs to me"

"back off pitch, you're not getting winter this time I will fight you to death if I have to to keep you away from her"

Jack said holding winter as he pointed his staff at him as pitch only chuckled at this

"I knew you were going to say that but my so-called property already knows the results of that if you continue to fight me"

He said looking to winter as winter held on to Jack, north told Jack to get winter out of here as the others will take care of him, as much as Jack didn't think that was a good idea he did what he was told as he picked winter up bride style and jumped into the air flying away.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you"

Jack said while flying winter didn't say anything as he felt her hold on to him more, once he found a safe place to hide the two of them sat together

"I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you "

"It's okay I expected as much that you wouldn't believe me from the start"

Winter said softly not looking to him,

The two of them stay together for a while not knowing if they were being followed or not but Jack didn't want then leave her side and risk her being captured, he already made that mistake once and didn't want time to repeat itself once again

"Jack you have to go help your friends "

"But what about you ?"

"I'll be fine, there are places here that pitch doesn't know where I hide"

"I don't want to take that rest you're too important to me for me to just leave"

"But your friends could be in trouble, the last thing I want is for them to get hurt because "

"We're Guardians winter We Protect everyone and that includes you."

Jack said taking her hand as she looked over to him with a smile. There little concerts I was interrupted when they heard a chuckle making jack stand up with staff in hand, the appearance of pitch formed and two black clouds

"You thought you could hide away from me? "

"You're not getting her this time pitch not without a fight"

Jack said as pitch told him to bring it on with open arms, jack Johnson blasting him with ice that went through him with either Jack was then knocked Away by your route and was chained down

"Jack! "

winter shouted as she tried to help him but she was grabbed by pitch

"Now to finish exactly what he couldn't "

Pitch said as winter seemed puzzled by what he said only to be forcefully Tied by him if she blasts them with us a blast of light that made his sand explode, once he was able to get free she ran over to Jack releasing him also with a blast of light that destroyed the route.

"It's not him"

Winter told Jack as Jack kept his eyes on Pitch ready for another fight

"What are you talking about?"

"That's not Pitch... Reveal yourself whoever you are!"

Winter shouted at him as pitch just chuckled

"You're a smart girl I see why he likes you so much and kept coming back come out how hard you ran away from him, oh well I guess the fun is finally over"

He said as he raised his hands in the air black sand covered him as his appearance change to a man that dressed in a black and white gentleman outfit with his hair slightly pulled back

"Who are you?"

Jack asked

"I'm surprised you don't know me but I guess my brother never really did mention me "

"Brother?"

"Please to make your acquaintance my name is kabus nightmare. "

"What do you want kabus? "

Jack asked him as he chuckled again and pointed at winter

"I'm going to need to borrow your little snow friend there, and before you even decide to ask me the reason why it's because I want to get revenge on what she did to my brother and blah blah this above all that so yeah she needs to die"

He said with a roll of his eyes as it seems that he didn't really seem to care about his real motive he just wanted it to happen.

"So kids we could do this the easy way or the hard way?"

kabus said as Jack stood his ground and charged at him, winter shouted out to Jack but Jack didn't hear her as he tried to hit kabus but got smacked with the black roots sending him flying across the snow ground.

"It's a shame you always take the hard way "

He said as he started to make his way to Jack who was trying to get up Winter Garden to the way and started using her light magic to Blind him as she ran over to Jack as the two of them got away. Both of them are trying to get as far as they could away from kabus but saw that he was following them with his own use of the Earth as black roots bursting from the ground. The two of them smacked into a trap of caboose and got separated as he came up from the ground

"That's enough playing I'm getting awfully bored with this game. "

He said as he started to ignore at Jack's insults telling him to let winter go he had they keep chat pinned hard enough so he could make off with winter who tried to stop him with her magic but got knocked out

"Winter!"

Jack screamed as kabus picked winter up I started to walk away but stopped as he turns to Jack

"It's best if you don't come after her because you will die this time"

He said as he disappeared from under the black roots that appeared and disappeared as the ones that were holding him rotted allowing him to break out

He screams out to the skies for winter and falls into his knees not believing that this was happening again. Later he met up with his friends that asked him what happened and where was winter, he told them what happened and who they were actually facing which none of them really knew who kabus was


	11. jack's and winter's memory

The Guardians return to their place to see if they could get any information about kabus from their friend The Man in the Moon but got no information from him whatsoever, everyone was freaking out including tooth who seemed just as lost us the others were as for jack he wanted to go back out there to find winter but they wouldn't allow him knowing fully well that he might get defeated or hurt in the process in trying to save winter

"We don't need the Man in the Moon to tell us who kabus is the only thing that means already know so far is that the guy is a trickster and he can turn into any one of us"

Jack said

"yes he's a shape-shifter of the night we already know that so far but we want to know more about him"

"we don't have time for that by the time we know about him or the time that the Man in the Moon decides to answer compass could have already devoured her by then"

Jack said frustrated as he really felt like none of his friends was listening as they seem to have the only thought of waiting for the Man in the Moon to answer all their problems

" We understand that you and winter are close but it wouldn't be smart if we just rushed into battle without knowing who kabus is and to be honest, I don't think he is trying to eat winter let alone kill her like pitch tryed to do"

Tooth said thinking making everybody look to her

"What are you talking about?"

North asked her as she thought for a minute before she zips off and got a box

"Before I open this, jack I want to let you know that winter told me to give this to you when the times comes."

"She did, what is it?"

"She wouldn't tell me"

Tooth said as she handed him the box, Jack looked at the box while as he felt like he knew what it was and what he was going to see. He opened the box and gasp when seeing a clear teardrop necklace. He ran his finger over it as a tear fell from his eyes. Images appeared in his head making him smile, everyone was lost at what was happening but tooth knew what he was seeing was winter's memories. For what seemed like forever Jack looked up at his friends with a smile as he went to tear from his eye telling them that he now understands what winter's purpose was.

"I don't know what you saw but if you're talking nonsense you're not coming with us to say to your girlfriend"

Bunnymund said as jack laugh at this, He began to tell his friends exactly what he saw as all of them were done by this especially north, Bunnymund Was the only one that practically didn't care and felt a little sad by the news of winters past.

" no matter what happens I will get her back and I will prevent what happened in the past so I never come to surface again"

Jack set us all of his friends not as they agreed that they will do all they can to get winter back,

Winter pov)

Winter woke up and found that she was chained to the wall, she looked around the room she was in and saw that she was alone as she tried to break the cuffs but couldn't as she felt weak. she looked around and try to see if there was a way for her to get out but she didn't know where she was it felt like she was in some sort of building mix Forest

"Finally you're awake did you have a nice dream?" kabus asked winter with a smirk

"What do you want?" winter asked with a growl

" exactly what my brother wanted from,you," he said with a smirk as he walked over to Winter " you are just as beautiful on the day I saw you on your wedding day with him"

"Wedding day? what are you talking about?" winter asked confuse that she didn't know what this madman was talking about he paced back and forth keeping his eyes on the winter with that same grin

"The memories haven't returned now has it Little Snowflake? that's fine my brother did enough damage to you then I wanted to"

"What are you going to do to me?" winter asked scared as kabus stopped Walking and faced her

"that will be revealed in due time my little snowflake but as of now..." he said trailing off as he pulled out a knife that was in a crimson red color" do you know what this is? I'm sure you do, my brother tried to end your life by stealing yours to make his incident. and I for a soul and for what, just so you can save that Boise treasure so much"

" what are you talking about Jack and I are nothing but…"

" I know it's painful to not remember but you just don't need to know exactly how important you are to him, do you ever wonder why he fight so hard to protect you, or even when you guys first met why he was trying so hard to get close to you... or maybe did you even ask your creator the actual purpose you and that boy actually shared 300 years ago?" kabus said,Winter was shocked by this as she wondered about the same thing as some of the thoughts didn't come to mind until he mentioned it. she did wonder why Jack was so eager to befriend her and why he tryed so hard saving her.

"Are you saying me and Jack are trove?"

"Far from it, how much did Manny the moon man tell you about your past and Jack's?"kabus asked, winter look down lost in thought as he knew perfectly that she was told nothing about her past as it was still a blur to her." that's okay because I'm going to fill you in, just to make everything so much clearer for you ok, how about we start at the beginning where you and Jack were actually meant to get married, but wait you guys didn't go through the whole entire marriage and you want to know why, because as soon as the ideas came in my brother came to stop this wedding and I for one had to say that his so-called plan to destroy what you love most was what held you in place" kabus said as winter looked shocked

"My brother was able to get your hand in marriage and in doing so he also bribed you or should I say brainwashed you for so many years I'm surprised that you are still even standing after his harsh torture, and that is why you were meant to kill your ex-husband Jack Frost. and if you think that was worse when he found out that you ran away avoiding the mission he wasn't very happy I could tell you that, but skipping on. he blurted out all your secrets to your friends but not only have you known from the beginning what you were supposed to do but avoided it trying to find peace and comfort and being free, you sacrificed yourself for him and die but that's a the Moon Man revived you and just erased the painful part of your memories with Jack and my brother. are you understanding what I'm telling you so far?"kabus asked With a chuckle

" there aren't a lot of winter fairies like you to keep the Darkness at Bay, a lot of them died because of you and if you're wondering why I'm here it's practically for my own enjoyment.I'm going to finish what my brother could not "

"So you're just going to kill me?"

" yes I am but I'm going to do it slowly, once you're gone there won't be any reasons for your existence or should I say for his reasons to keep chasing after a mere reflection of himself…. now enough chitchat be a doll and tell me if this hurts" Kabus said As he cut Winters wrist with the knife he had as she let out a loud scream he lick the blade satisfied, and gave a nod to himself

" I believe that did hurt, ready for round two?"


	12. i love you

Hours into torturing winter was now covered in cuts and staying with blood on her dress, she was having trouble staying awake has every time she would feel himself passing out he would just cut her again just to hear her scream.

"you're starting to become boring, you won't even scream for me anymore"

kabus said with a dark chuckle as he held at the knife and lick the blood off of it

"I can't wait until year lover decide to come and save you and realize he's already too late"

" even if I cease to exist Jack will live on with or without me I don't care"

winter said with a shaky voice her she was trying to hide her thing but kabus didn't really care, he told her But all he really wanted was her into finish the job that his brother couldn't. kabus was just a complete psycho walking in his brother Shadows but even when she told him what she really thought of him, he got upset and was about to stab her but then the room caved in stopping kabus little torture game off as he saw Jack and the other guardians

"Guardians welcome to my little soiree"

kabus said reading the guardians

"Let her go kabus"

Jack said holding his staff ready to fight, kabus, on the other hand, didn't find Jack a threat, he scanned the other guardians and didn't find them not one bit interesting

"You only came here because I have your lady friend... Excuse me I mean your wife, you do know she's your wife right? "

Kabus asked with a smirk

"It's amazing how long you've two been together and you didn't realize that you two were actually husband and wife when you think about it it's kind of funny knowing that you lost her once now you're going to lose her again"

kabus laughed at this but Jack was not laughing at all and neither were the others

" kabus you better let Winter right now or else!"

Tooth said threatening him

"A talking hummingbird very interesting, but sorry to say but I don't listen to anybody I do exactly what I want and if you want your so-called bride"

kabus said as he snapped his fingers making black roots cover winter in a cocoon Jack shouted her name as he attacked, but he instantly disappeared and reappeared behind him and the other guardians

"nice try but you're going to have to try better than that to get your wife back. and you better hurry because beats me how long she has until she completely dies"

" you monster what have you done?!"

North shouted in rage as kabus just shrugged his shoulders

"Beats me you're just going to have to find that out yourself to come after me if you want or you can go after what's really important"

kabus said running away with a laugh. North told Jack to try to free winter from The Vines as he and the others go after kabus, Jack was against it as he wanted to go and get kabus for what he's done to winter but from North reassuring him that they will be fine Jack allowed his friends to go after kabus. Jack pulled and froze the vines that wrapped around winter he couldn't see her from the thick Vines as they were layers upon layers around her no matter how much he ripped and broke it seemed like she was practically buried underneath all of it

"Winter, I need your help"

Jack said as he started to pull again on the vines getting tired of ripping from them he can feel the pain in his hands from the thorns piercing into his palm and fingers but that didn't stop him from me yanking at them

"Winter I need you to give me a sign that you're still alive, please do anything so I know that you're still with me"

He begged the snow woman that he known for a long time, Jack remembered when they first met as he through to like winter and her mysterious ways

"I won't leave your side winter, I promised you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you I will never give up on you but you have can't give up on me"

He said still ripping and breaking the vines but still no sign of winter to be seen as he stepped back from the vines to take a breather. He ran his fingers through his snow-white hair and look to the ground as he back at the vine where Winter once was

"Do you remember when we first met ... Manny was the first one that introduced me to you even though I was the one to guard you,your parents didn't like seeing us together so of course, they ordered me never to go into your Chambers without being ordered to, they didn't want me to look at you to wave to you to smile at you. But you know what they're all that I still fell in love with you. I know that I had let you down back then and even when I was alive I have forgotten about you but when I died again…."

Jack stop as he remembered his past and his new life

"I was given a second chance to be with you and to remember what I've lost. I know that you were given the same chance as well, what happened to you and me was something we can never rewrite but when I got the chance to meet you and to know, you and I were not only just meant to be equals, i happy to have you by my side I knew when I felt a connection with you when I thought I lost you to pitch was real, made me realize how I truly felt about you, thanks to tooth the feelings were genuine."

Jack spoke with honesty and love and his voice as he put his hands on the vines gripping them tightly allowing the thorns to pierce his hand drawing blood

"But right now I'm going to need you to do that again, fight kabus and help me beat him winter"

He closed his eyes as a ray of blue and white light shine from the black Vines Jack open his eyes as the vines, Frost, over and shattered like glass revealing winter, Jack caught her before she collapsed onto the ground as he held her close comforting her

"Jack, I'm sorry"

She said speaking with a shaky voice

"I never wanted this to happen I.."

"Everything is alright you did everything fine, nothing is your fault winter. You rescued me from pitch now it's my turn to rescue you"

He said to her wiping away her tears. He looked at her body as he ran his fingers over her cut wounds, she hissed at the spot when he ran his fingers over them as he moved his hand away apologizing to her.

"Don't leave me again"

she said placing a hand on the side of his face and tears ran down her face

"I'm never going to leave you"

He said taking her hand holding it tightly. as he looked down at her knowing full well what was going to happen he leaned in and kissed her feeling like he probably made a mistake but he felt her kiss him back, he pulled away from the kiss as a smile on her face stayed until her eyes that once glittered like the stars died out like all falling stars falling to Earth glossed over in a smoky gray

~I love you~


	13. Final battle happy ending

No one pov)

anger build-up in jack as he started to make his way over to kabus, the one that took her away from him, he never felt anything like this as he felt himself walking to kabus with staff in hand as the wind started to pick up and form into a twister

"Seems like you got some anger issues "

Kabus said with a laugh as jack punched him in the face sending him flying

"You took her from me and now ... you're going to pay!"

Jack said with tears in his eyes glowed white. Kabus wasn't scared at all he just laughed and told Jack to bring it on. The other guardians watched as jack and kabus went head to head. North looked over to were winter was and went over to the girl seeing no life in her anymore.

"Poor girl"

North said as the other came over to see there fallen friend

"She didn't deserve this, she didn't need to be put back into this nightmare again"

Tooth said whipping a tear from her eye but ended up crying, North carefully picked winter up but gasp only for her body to turn to snow itself and shatter the only thing remaining of her was her hat.

"It's time Jack put an end to this nightmare, for winter's last wish"

North said as the others agreed. Jack couldn't understand why he was getting faster and stronger with every attack he gave kabus. Kabus was being tossed all around but still got up smirking like the Devil

"Wasting your power won't bring her back"

Kabus told Jack as jack and he was deep in the forest standing on opposite sides of each other

"It's too bad I feel like I'm going to miss that little snowflake. "

"DONT TALK LIKE YOU KNOW HER!"

Jack shouted as kabus chuckle

"And you think you do?"

"I do! She was my equal and much more then I realized until now"

"So...your memories are returning? Oh well to bad you didn't get here on time, if only you were faster you could have saved her"

Kabus made black roots burst from the ground to attack Jack, check that everything he could to avoid them but ended up getting caught

"Time to die!"

Kabus said as more of the ribs wrapped themselves around Jack making the other guardians shout out his name when all seems lost a busy of light burst out freezing The Roots freeing someone from their hold

"What?!"

Kabus said in shock as he saw a young boy with, white hair, and pale green eyes. His attire was armor and he carries a diamond dagger staff

"It can't be"

Kabus said shocked as the boy before he glared at him without a word. And vanished making kabus panic as he tried to find him I'm going to be struck by the spare piercing his arm, he held up his routes to attack him only to disappear once again.

Kabus was starting to become frustrated when they couldn't find him, he was being attacked from all sides not being able to know where he would be hit next he sends his black roots everywhere, destroying the forest all around

"I won't let you defeat me as she defeated him!"

Kabus said as the boy stood high into the air above the Moon reflecting upon him as he started to dive straight at boy dodged every attack that was sent his way as his dagger cut right through the black groups in the black nightmare slicing it in half as if it was nothing, the boy shot back with shots of light that piercing kabus making him cry out when feeling the burning sensation. Multiple of Dagger of lights shot at him multiple times until he fell to the ground below

"You won't getaway "

Kabus said trying to get up couldn't, the boy land a foot away from kabus seeing him trying to getaway

"You'll all pay for this! You'll see"

Kabus said as he made himself get us yelling at the guardians.

"I won't lose not to you!"

Kabus said angrily pointing at the boy as the guardians looked to the boy who seemed to be Jack but North knew who kabus was talking about

"It ends now kabus, and this time you and pitch won't come back"

The boy said as he pointed his staff at him

_Nightlight, bright light,  
Sweet dreams I bestow.  
Sleep tight, all night.  
Forever I will glow._

The boy chanted as kabus shot his attack at him but was submerged by a bright light leaving him Stine until he was gone.

The guardians steer at the boy as tooth smiled

"It's good to see you again nightlight"

Tooth said as he smiled at her but then frown when seeing North holding winter's hat

"I'm sorry mate, she didn't make it"

Bunnymund said as night light was handed Winter's hat, he started it for a while before looking up at his friends and giving them a smile

"I know where she is"

Night light said as he backed up from his friends still holding the hat

"Wait, nightlight!"

Tooth called out to him but he leaped into the air not hearing her. It didn't take them long to get to its destination, he landed on a golden-winged moon ship called The Moon Chipper. Nightlight made his way to the door and walked inside the door that he saw and was greeted by a friend

"I'm glad you're here"

Manny said looking to who entered his home as he was staring down at the woman sleeping. nightlight walked over to his side and so he was looking at, winter was in a golden capsule

"Is she ok?"

"She'll pull through, you know she's a fighter"

Manny told him as nightlight smiled happily about the news.

"You're not going back?"

"Not without her"

He said looking at manny as Manny chuckled

"Love, still a beautiful sight to witness every time"

Manny said and walked out of the room leaving him with her.5 years later Jack was back to normal and back with the other guardians even though every snow day he wanted to go see winter but was told it will take a long time for her to wake up all he can do is wait

"Don't worry mate she'll wake up soon"

Bunnymund said as jack looked to him

"Yeah I know but, Correct me if I'm wrong but are you showing Sympathy for the girl that you thought was a Trader?"

Jack asked Bunnymund but he just denied it all things that Jack was just hearing things.

" Before I forget you're a knight?"

Bunnymund ask him

" that's the weird thing about it I know I am but it's hard to explain"

Jack said chuckling at the thought of it as the two of them stared out into the sunset, It's been supportive and helping him get through the years with winter not being there

" Stay Frosty Jack"

Bunnymund said and hopped away at leaving Jack alone as Jack headed over to Winters Forest, ever since the battle with Kubo's Jack started Living in Winters he follows the path to the big tree on top of a hill he stopped when seeing someone already there You want closer to see who it was only to feel his heartbeat when realizing the silhouette

"Winter?"

He said in a whisper as the person set up and turn to him and with a smile as he was surprised to see winter once again.

" I've been waiting for you Jack"

she said sweetly as she made her way over to him he was so stunned by what even with her up close and personal he was still finding it hard to believe.

" what's wrong?"

she asked thing as he only shook his head and took her hand into his

" it's just some really happy to see you and... I thought I lost you"

" you'll never leave me, Jack Frost, because as you already know im you're equal Wherever You Go I Go"

she said kissing him on the lips as he returned the kisses well it felt so natural to receive play kiss from her only two for them to pull away when they heard whistling. they saw North and the other Guardians standing there as well

"guys? get a room"

Bunnymund said as the two of them laugh everyone rejoiced as a welcome winter back and a hat through a celebration as well. but nothing pleased Jack more than getting what he thought he lost back with him and this time he promised him so that he wouldn't let this one go.

** The end**


End file.
